Friends Vs Enemies
by EclipseChickMirandaaa
Summary: Jacob and Bella used to be bestfriends, but in 8th grade he starts ignoring her. Now theyre in 10th grade What happens when Jacob tries to get Bella back in his life? And what'll happen when the Cullen's move into town? Find out now on Friends vs. Enemies


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this is my new story it has taken much thinking to make this first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Bella's POV:**

**My life was perfect. Then, I moved to Forks Washington with my dad Charlie, the chief of police. And the first day I got here, I met this guy. Now I know what your thinking, its just a little crush. But, its not. There's some bond between us, that pulls us closer than anyone would ever think. Especially the first day you meet this person. He lives right next door, his names Jacob. Jacob Black. He has all the girls chasing after him, he's 16 now, short hair, it used to be long, and the first time we met in middle school we we're closer then two peas in a pod. Hung out 24/7. Watched movies, listened to music, did homework together. He even taught me how to skateboard, [Not very well, I'm a huge klutz] but we did have the perfect friendship. He has always been hot. I never was. He had this long straight hair, while mine was frizzy. He had a perfect smile, I wore braces. He had the most amazing eyes, while mine were blocked by my big glasses. But some how our friendship was as easy of breathing. But now everything's changed. He chopped his hair off and now he has a 6 pack, and all the girls are chasing him. The only thing different about me.. Is that I got my braces off. So I've told you about our past, lets go to the present. 10th grade year.**

**-First day of 10th grade-**

**My alarm clocked beeped, repeatedly. I peered out from under the blanket and stared at the time. 6:45am. School started in 25 minutes, I sighed sliding on my thick glasses, and got up. Great. First day of 10th grade. I walked to my closet and got out my blue skinny flare jeans, and a red tight shirt that said ****GO SPARTINS! ****in gold letters. I put them on, and looked in the mirror, I look like a fucking dork. I sighed and sat down in front of my vanity table, turning on the flat iron. I put on my cover up, foundation, eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara. I looked kind of better. Then I started straightening my hair. It actually perfectly straightened! No kinks or frizz! It was perfect. I picked up my back pack and rushed out the door to my truck, I almost slipped. When I got in and started driving until I saw Jacob getting into his dodge charger, I slammed on the brake smacking my head on the wheel and thought to myself "great, a big fucking red mark on my forehead, that won't look stupid at all." he rushed over and opened the door. **

_"Hey you alright umm.. uhh... what's your name again?" I looked up at him as he stared blankly at me._

_"Yeah.. and it's Bella.. you've known me since 7th grade..?" I looked at him hoping he'd remembered, but he just shrugged._

_"Oh Bella! You look so different since the last time I saw you! Did you just start coming to the High School over here?" He smiled like he knew exactly who I was. But he didn't know shit. _

_"I've been in 8 classes with you for the past 3 years, just bye jake."_

**I slammed the door and sped off. I cant believe he doesn't remember me! We were bestfriends.. This is bullshit! I turned on the radio and started blaring it all the way to school. When I got there, I ran in the building, slinging my heavy back pack over my shoulder, taking out my schedule. English first, of course I was late so I got a pass from the office and walked into the classroom. Mr. Erdman and the rest of the class turned their attention to me.**

_"Bella Swan I assume?" He gave me a dirty look and I stared down at my feet._

_"Yes that's me.." I swallowed hard as I looked up at him._

_"There's a seat next to Jacob Black. Sit there." _

**I swore to myself in my mind as I handed him the late pass and walked to the back where Jacob was sitting. I sat my bag down and started taking notes of the stuff Mr. Erdman was writing on the board, then I received a note and I stared down at it. Jacob gave it to me. What the Bloody Hell does he want? I opened it and read it slowly;**

**Hey you alright? Earlier when you slammed on your brakes you hit your head, I hope you didn't get brain damage that would suck. so your Bella? I don't remember you.**

**I sighed and responded back; **

**I'm fine alright? I used to be your best friend. But after we hit 8th grade you dropped me like last months play boy magazine. And it hurt, that you don't remember teaching me how to skateboard, or giving me my first kiss. I mean, Jesus. It hurt alot but it doesn't even matter now.**

**I handed him the note back when I heard the bell ring. I got up grabbing my bag and walked out of the classroom, leaving him to read what I said alone. Now it was time for lunch I walked into the cafeteria grabbing a tray, beef stroganoff and garlic bread day, yum.. I took a step forward and accidentally bumped into Jessica Stanley. The most popular girl in 10th grade. **

_"I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-" _

**Just then she took her bowl of beef stroganoff and smashed it onto the top of my head.**

_"YOU DON'T FUCKING BUMP INTO ME! GET IT SPAZZ!" _

**I stood there, people smirking and giggling at me, but I couldn't move. I was frozen, In shock, In pain, In humiliation. When my body finally realized what the hell happened I burst into tears, and ran out of the lunchroom, then as I was about to turn the corner to go into the bathroom I bumped into him. He had kind of a crew cut hair but some what longer, and he was frigid cold.**

_"Honey are you okay? I'm Emmett. Who did this to you? You don't know me but NO one treats anyone like this. Now who did it?"_

**I said through a muffled sob:**

_"Jessica Stanley.."_

**He released me from his grip, took my hand and started walking to the cafeteria. **

**Authors Note: Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new story and i really hope you guys liked it.[: I'll update ASAP. if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: **

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, put my story on story alert, put me on your favorite author's list, put me on your favorite story's list, or give me ideas for a new chapter, a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter and every chapter after that. Thank y'all so much again.[:**

**Sincerely with Love,**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


End file.
